Snow
by Gemini Sakura
Summary: — Rei-chan... Já reparou na neve? - ele falou fraco e eu neguei com a cabeça, ainda olhando para aqueles profundos olhos negros." / Yaoi RxR


_N/A:_ _Ah pequena fic feita enquanto eu tava morrendo de frio XD - ninguém merece inverno e não poder ver o namorado eé MAAAS espero que gostem XD_

_Ah sim! Só um aviso pequenininho: **ReitaxRuki, yaoi leve...** Não gosta? Não leia u.ú

* * *

___

**Snow**

Frio. Estava frio demais! Odeio invernos! Eles são tão deprimentes... Ficar trancafiado dentro de casa, de baixo de cobertores e mais cobertores, com o aquecedor ligado, televisão e filmes e não esquecemos o chocolate quente. E tudo isso só para ficar quente e se distrair! Definitivamente odeio o inverno e o pior é que estava nevando...! Respirei fundo e aquele ar ainda gelado que ainda não havia esquentado pelo aquecedor fez com que me arrepiasse e me aconchegasse ainda mais no sofá, puxando as cobertas ainda mais para cima. Estava entediado. Como Ruki podia gostar desses dias horríveis?! Ainda quero saber...

Escutei a campainha tocar. Não iria sair de baixo desses cobertores por nada nesse mundo! Mas a maldita campainha insistia, persistia, com se quem estivesse do outro lado dependesse dela para respirar, pois só foi parar mesmo quando decidi levantar e girar a bendita chave. Fiquei surpreso ao encontrar Ruki parado à minha frente, dei espaço para que entrasse e escutei-o suspirar e sussurrar um 'Obrigado' e fechei a porta antes que esfriasse o apartamento ainda mais e a mim também.

Seja lá o que aconteceu, mas Ruki não queria falar, pois nada mais saiu de sua boca depois daquele sussurro. Apenas se sentou onde eu estava e cobriu-se com um dos cobertores. Com certeza estava com frio, dava para notar que estava tremendo levemente.

Eu também não disse mais nada. Poderia perguntar o motivo dessa visita inesperada em plena noite fria, para não dizer gelada, mas preferi ficar quieto, ele além de parecer estar com firo, parecia pensar, e muito, pois nem notou que me aproximei e me enfiei novamente em baixo das cobertas. E o silêncio prosseguiu. Fiquei cuidando-o, com certeza estava passando muitas coisas naquela mente pervertida... Ri de leve, chamando a atenção dele, mas eu apenas sorri e ele virou sua face para o lado oposto, mirando provavelmente a janela. E continuamos naquele silêncio. Não me importava, sabia que se ele quisesse e precisasse falar algo, ele falaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Não poderia apressá-lo, sabia que se o fizesse com certeza ele nunca iria me falar e sairia por aquela porta muito mais rápido do que entrou.

— Não é linda? – olhei para ele arqueando uma sobrancelha, ele ainda olhava para fora.

— O que...?

— A neve... – sua voz saiu fraca, parecia que ele não estava aí, que falava mecanicamente...

— Ahn... É... Se não fosse tão fria... – só então olhei para fora e quando voltei meu olhar para sua direção, ele estava me olhando. Perdido. Essa é a palavra certa para aquele olhar. Não pude me conter – O que aconteceu Ruki?

Como esperado não recebi resposta e senti-o se levantar, mas segurei seu braço antes dele sequer sair de baixo das cobertas. Ele me olhou assustado pela minha atitude. Vi-o morder de leve o lábio inferior, olhando para baixo e do nada começou a soluçar levemente. Ergui seu rosto e sequei algumas lágrimas que insistiram em cair pelo seu belo rosto. Eu admirava Ruki. Ele era meu amigo. Eu o amava... Não queria vê-lo sofrer... Não queria vê-lo chorar...

— Ruki... – sussurrei e só então ele olhou em meus olhos. Eu ia falar, mas ele foi mais rápido.

— Rei-chan... Já reparou na neve? – ele falou fraco e eu neguei com a cabeça, ainda olhando para aqueles profundos olhos negros. – Ela é fria... E molhada, nee? Mas... Já pensou que por causa disso as pessoas ficam em suas casas se aquecendo em frente a lareiras, em baixo de cobertores... Junto com quem amam...? – sua última frase saiu baixa demais e não tive como não reparar.

— Olha, aqui não é uma casa e nem tem lareira, só o aquecedor ali do lado, mas por acaso você não está com quem ama? – minha pergunta deve ter sido direta demais, pois ele arregalou o máximo que pôde seus olhos e as poucas lágrimas não desceram mais. Ele não falou nada. Apenas ficou me olhando, tentou falar algo, mas sua bela voz não se fez presente. Eu sorri.

— Eu te amo chibi... – sussurrei e me aproximei dele, unindo nossos lábios em apenas um leve toque, me separei e colei nossas testas. Ele pareceu não ter processado a informação ainda, pois ficou parado, apenas me olhando assustado. Sorri e falei em tom calmo.

— Será que eu estou em baixo dos cobertores com alguém que também me ama? – ele pareceu ficar estático dessa vez e me permiti sorrir docemente para ele, acariciando seu rosto, agora com uma coloração um pouco avermelhada, mas vi-o fechar os olhos, apreciando meu toque.

— Rei-chan...?

— Hn...? – um breve silêncio se fez presente e então ele resolveu prosseguir.

— A neve não é linda? – ele sorriu e me olhou docemente, como uma criança que espera por algum presente ansiosa, e novamente eu estava sorrindo bobamente para ele.

— Sim... É linda... – puxei-o para perto de mim, abraçando-o possessivamente e ele se aconchegou em meus braços, apoiando sua cabeça em meu ombro, mas antes depositou um leve beijo em meus lábios.

— Não disse que por causa da neve ficamos com quem amamos?


End file.
